


The 151st Letter

by kuvira_apologist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, NO SMUT I PROMISE, korra and asami being dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuvira_apologist/pseuds/kuvira_apologist
Summary: Asami writes her 151st letter to Korra.Korra receives Asami’s 151st letter.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	The 151st Letter

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all know what fanart i’m talking about because it is HILARIOUS
> 
> this fic is entirely based off of that fanart
> 
> anyway, i hope y’all enjoy

Asami stumbled her way into her bedroom. It probably wasn’t the best idea to drink more than half a bottle of fire whiskey but she couldn’t bring herself to care. The drunk buzz she felt was exactly what she needed after today. 

One catastrophe after another occurred today at Future Industries, and on top of that, today marked 150 sent letters to Korra, all of which were left without a reply. (Not that she was counting or anything.) 

Asami grabbed the doorframe for stability but ended up missing and fell to the floor in a drunken heap. 

“Uuuuuugggghhhh,” she groaned in both annoyance and pain. Before trying to get up again, Asami chucked her heels off and unceremoniously made her way to her desk in the bedroom. 

In her state of drunkenness and amplified longing, Asami wasn’t even aware of the messy words she was writing down. All she knew was that this letter had to make it to Korra. 

She signed it, kissed it so there was a splotchy lipstick mark, wrote the address that had been ingrained into her mind after writing it 150 times over (she totally wasn’t keeping count anyway), and sent it without a second thought. Thus her 151st letter to Korra was sent.

Soon after, Asami collapsed onto her bed without even changing out of her clothes. 

-///-

Korra leaned as much of her weight on the cane as possible. She knew she was using it too much, but she was itching to walk normally again. On a good day, she could get a morning run without a problem. On a bad day, however, the cane became her lifeline. 

Today was a bad day. 

Only reading her letters helped her get out of a bad day. (Specifically Asami’s but she totally wasn’t admitting that out loud.)

Despite never actually responding to any of the letters her friends wrote, Korra still enjoyed receiving them. Although, she still wasn’t in the best mental state to actually reply to anyone without it sounding like cry for help. 

She hobbled her way to the mailbox just outside the chief’s palace on her cane. Her knuckles were white from clenching it so hard and her teeth were grinding from the pain in her back. Korra braced one of her hands against the wall next to the mailbox and caught her breath. 

As fast as she could (which wasn’t very fast), she grabbed the letters in the mailbox, grabbed the ones addressed to her, and went back up to her room to sulk. 

Tenzin had sent her a letter this time so she read his first. Then she read Mako and Bolin’s. They were all doing well, and that made Korra even more sad because she couldn’t be there with them. 

After setting down those three letters, Korra reached for Asami’s 151st letter (not that she was counting or anything). Carefully, as to not tear the letter, Korra ripped open the envelope and opened the folded parchment inside. Without even taking it the words, the first thing she noticed was how short it was. Then she saw the splotchy lipstick stain and blushed. 

When Korra finally read it, it took her less than a second. 

Her hand slapped her mouth in surprise and her eyes widened comically. 

Right there on the parchment, in scribbly red ink, was Asami’s drunken poem. 

_Roses are red,_

_Lemons are sour,_

_Open your legs and give me an hour,_

_-Asami_

_P.S. i’m drunk as hell. ily <3_

For the first time in a long time, Korra smiled. 

-///-

“Hey do you remember that letter you sent me when you were drunk?” Korra asked. She turned her head to the side so she could see Asami while they were laying down in a flower field in the spirit world. 

Asami looked alarmed when she looked back at her. 

“What? No. I didn’t send a letter to you while I was drunk,” said Asami. Korra raised an eyebrow. “Right?” Asami asked hesitantly. 

Without saying anything, Korra fished through the pockets of her pants and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded it delicately and handed it to Asami. 

In complete amusement, Korra watched Asami’s eyes widen once she registered the words. 

“Oh spirits,” said Asami. The laugh that came out of Korra was loud and contagious, and soon enough both were giggling like school girls. 

“You really don’t remember sending that?” Korra asked once their laughing had died down. Asami covered her face in embarrassment. 

“No,” she mumbled through her hands. Korra laughed again. 

Then Asami realized something and looked back up at Korra. 

“Wait, why do you still have it?” she asked. Now it was Korra’s turn to look embarrassed. She looked down and scratched the back of her neck. 

“I took it with me everywhere because it was the only thing that made me smile,” she admitted. Korra looked back up at Asami and noticed tears welling in her eyes. 

“You are so...,” Asami finished the sentence with a kiss. 

Needless to say, Asami got her hour.


End file.
